


What The Hell....

by MarkIsAWaffle



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, I like turtles, Shitty Writing, don't worry children there's no skeleton dicks in this book, my writing sucks more than Lust does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkIsAWaffle/pseuds/MarkIsAWaffle





	What The Hell....

Work was boring as usual, nothing new happened. Same people, same orders.

I heard the door open and footsteps walk up to the counter. I didn't even bother to look up, reciting my lines in a monotone voice.

"Hi, welcome to Caramel Corner, what can I get you today?" I played with a scrap piece of paper I found, as I waited for them to decide.

"I'll get a Maple Lava Cake with a bottle of BBQ sauce"

I finally looked up at the customer, a bit startled by how deep and raspy his voice was. My eyes locked with the eyelights of a skeleton.

I was pretty surprised, there was barely any monsters in this part of town... I snapped out of that shock pretty fast as I saw him growing less and less patient every second I wasted in my thoughts.

"Of course sir!" I chirped, faking a smile as I hurried into the kitchen, to avoid pissing him off even more.

After I finished the cake I left the kitchen to deliver the food to the skeleton. I gently placed his food down on the counter infront of him, trying my hardest not to make eye contact..... That's when I started smelling smoke.

I tensed, did I forget to turn something off?! In that moment, I looked up in panic only to see... the skeleton.. smoking.

I sighed, at least the bakery's not on fire... But we still have a no smoking policy...

"Uh... Sorry, but you're not allowed smoking in this building..." I told him, hoping for the best.

Slowly, he rose, towering above me "excuse me?" He growled, as I shrunk back in fear

"W-well I guess I could make an exception!" I squeaked. I am DEFINITELY gonna get fired for this

The skeleton smirked, as he lowered back onto his seat. At last he began to eat, and then proceeded to..... drink all the BBQ sauce? What the fuck??

He finished, and stood up, starting to leave, when he looked back at me

"It tasted like shit"


End file.
